


On Top of the World

by Wingsandthings



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandthings/pseuds/Wingsandthings
Summary: Just a little something that came to me listening to me first and the gimme gimmes punkifying songs you never knew could sound so good.Say hello on tumblr @superspititfestival
Kudos: 5





	On Top of the World

On Top of the World

People thought him to be permanently grumpy, in truth he was just an introvert who liked to do his own thing and doesn’t wear his emotions on his sleeve. To his friends though, he was loyal to a fault, hanging with the same group of friends since childhood. Today though he was smiling, there might have been the odd giggle, he was humming under his breath, bouncing on his toes as he skipped down the street. You might say, Lorcan was walking on sunshine, buzzing with happiness.

It all started yesterday, when him and his band, the Cadre, played their 10 year anniversary gig. They started as a punk band at the end of high school. Fenrys charming the girls as the leading singer, him and Rowan on guitar, Connall played bass and monosyllabic Vaughn the drummer. They were good, got a lot of gigs, had a lot of fun, as they got older careers had taken over, with him the only one pursuing music and becoming a thought after studio musician.

Last night was all about all of them coming together , a night of relieving their best times and catching up with mates and friends they made along the way. Rowan also wanted them to meet the girl he thought to be ‘the ones ‘ , a girl Lorcan rememberd as a raging pain in the ass and he could not quite understand when and how Rowan had changed his mind. Her sister though, younger, petit beautiful, well he never had the chance to get to know her, because that would have meant getting close to Aelin.

They played to a full house, the crowd going off, dancing and singing and he thought he might have spotted the beautiful sister a few times, but couldn’t be sure and he was enjoying himself too much to think about it. After they finished, people came to talk and thank them, Lorcan was hanging back with some of the boys, when he saw her approaching, hugging Rowan and Aelin, getting into some banter with Fenrys who introduced her to Lorcan. Elide, she gave him a hug congratulated him on the concert, shots were passed around, they kept on talking, more drinks followed, she was extraordinary! They danced, her small frame twirling around him, seeking refuge in his arms when things got rowdy and finally perfectly fitting to him as the music slowed and hands started to wander. She asked him to come home with her, Lorcan was no stranger to the one night stand, but this was different she was not just a girl he picked up for the night, Elide was Aelin’s sister. But he could not resist the pull he felt.

The kisses were electrifying, hot lips wandering of skin, hands softly exploring, shedding clothes, moans and whispers, their bodies fitting together perfectly, moving in perfect rhythm, he was eager to pleasure, give her everything. They spend the night tangled up with each other, exploring till finally sleep found them. 

When he left in the morning it was to promises to return to each other in the afternoon .And this is how Lorcan found himself heading to the studio to record, hips swaying , grinning and feeling on top of the world . And he couldn’t wait to get back to Elide, one night wasn’t enough, maybe he thought the rest of his life wouldn’t be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to me listening to me first and the gimme gimmes punkifying songs you never knew could sound so good.  
> Say hello on tumblr @superspititfestival


End file.
